Pokkén Tournament: Type Wild M
by The Anti-Loli
Summary: She's been enamored by the fight since she was a little girl. Now with her Meditite, Pluto, next to her, Tekken joins the King of Pokkén tournament with the hopes of making a name for herself in the fighting scene. Together, they are strong, but they'd be much stronger if Tekken didn't let her own Pokémon abuse her so often.


_Lound 1!_

The announcer's heavy accent signaled the last second they had to prepare. His words energized the crowd which had gathered around to watch the battle, or rather the match as they in the tourney commission called it. While the crowd, with their fanfare and hoopla, set the scene ablaze, the fighters in their octagonal fighting ring, the combatants, a Machamp and Hitmonchan in opposing corners, stared each other down with a chilling focus.

Machamp, standing at five feet, three inches tall and weighing in at 287 pounds, was the favorite to win this match. As the defending champion with thirteen consecutive victories to his name, he had more than earned the right to wear the golden title belt across his waist. A practical Goliath of the tourney, his four arms were ripped muscular like chiseled granite. For this, he earned the name of "The Grey Goliath".

His opponent, a relative newcomer with only three victories out of four matches fought, Hitmonchan was not expected to last long. His opponent dwarfed him, who stood at four feet, seven inches tall and 110 pounds. Still, he was younger, quicker, and with a much more flexible repertoire to work with; the most notable being his Hi-Jump kick, which had won two of his three recorded victories.

_Figh-to!_

And then they were on each other like hornets. Neither manager said a word as their fighters threw their punches. This fight would be decided on the individual skill and determination of the Pokémon fighters. Some called the sport, Pokkén, barbaric and an insult to the more "refined" sport of Pokémon Battles. However, to the fighters, the managers, and the crowd which hollered so excitedly as the first blows were exchanged, Pokkén was more than just some fighting sport. It was an art, a martial art.

Hitmonchan, after just barely evading the Grey Goliath opening Cross Chop, closed in, and preformed his Hi-Jump Kick, raising his knee into his opponent's chest. The impact of the blow could be felt by everyone in the crowd, and most definitely the Grey Goliath, whose eyes looked to want to rocket out of his skull.

In the crowd, however, one little girl did not indulge in the raucous fervor which those next to her enjoyed. Rather, she watch unblinkingly as these two fighters, these two martial artists traded blow after blow after beauteous, earth-shattering blow. Her little head of black hair just barely poked out the foremost row to see the Grey Goliath and this rising newcomer as they fought. She was easily caught up by the fiery passion imbued within every move, and though she could not explain why, she desperately wished that she could be on that stage of battle beside them.

That little girl's name was Tekken.

…

…

"Mmmmm…." A faint humming was the sound which pierced through her otherwise impenetrable shield of grogginess in the early morning.

"Wha-?" Though begrudgingly, Tekken let her eyes open up to find the source of the peace ending hum.

Those eyes of hers opened to a blue morning sky with nary a cloud to break up its vastness. The chirping of small bugs out in the near distance combined with the squawking of birds overhead filled the air with a natural tune. The regional humidity met her cheeks with a fond morning kiss, and heat of the day made her face flush.

"Where did my tent go?" Asked Tekken, wondering why it was that she did not wake up to the orange set up which she went trough so much grief to set up last night.

"Mmmm..." There was that hum again.

Looking to her left, Tekken saw a little blue person with a large head and an expressive face. Most people call little fellas like this Meditites or Meditite for those unsure of which is the correct plural form, but Tekken had a different name for this Meditite in particular.

"Pluto?" Tekken identified her, however blurry-eyed and drowsy she still was. "How did you get out of your Pokéball?"

"Mee!" The Meditite, which Tekken called Pluto, squeaked happily as the girl came to wakefulness. Raising her hands up, the little creature drew attention to the long stretch of orange tarp suspended in the air through means unseen.

"My tent!" Said Tekken, recognizing the floating stretch of tarp for what it was, and it was indeed the tent she had tired herself out trying to set up just last night. "Pluto, let my tent down!"

Pluto stared at her unblinkingly and without any movement toward the release of Tekken's tent. Pluto being of the psychic variety, and a big meanie at that, often pulled tricks like hiding her friend's clothes, swapping out her toothpaste with glue, and indeed telekinetically hoisting up tents whenever Tekken slept past sunrise.

Tekken met her friend's gaze, albeit with less confidence than that which Pluto fronted. "… Please?" Tekken asked, despairingly.

Pluto just kept staring at her with a bemused smile about her face.

"No…?" asked Tekken, to whom Pluto slowly shook her head in the negative sense. "Oh…. I guess that's okay…."

Defeated, Tekken picked herself up from the ground with a questionable smile on her face. Her hair, black as outer space, stuck to her back as she sat up before falling behind her. Her slumberwear was little more than underwear and a pair of comfortable pajama trousers. Some would call that immodest; Tekken dressed herself last night under the assumption that her modesty would be preserved under her tent, but her Pokémon friend, Pluto, did not agree.

"I guess I'll get dressed then." Said Tekken, reaching for her bag.

Somewhat predictably, Tekken did not reach her bag because Pluto, proving herself a relentless tease, let the tent which she had kept suspended until now fall back over the girl.

"Thank you…." Said Tekken, starting to feel the tingling sensation of being someone else's plaything.

…

…

For those unconvinced, this girl, Tekken, was the same Tekken who saw the battle between the Grey Goliath and the Hitmonchan which came to be known later as the Dragon Fist in her early childhood. Along with her Pokémon, the mean mischivious Meditite, Pluto, Tekken wanted to join the ranks of such fighters.

"No! My clothes are in there!" Tekken whined, running after her bag with which Pluto played telekinetic keep away just to mess with her. "Pluto, please let it go…."

Clearly, these two had a ways to go.

* * *

><p>Well, this is my first go at writing fan fiction. My flirty other half does this a lot, so I figured that it'd be nice if we could share a hobby. If you like it, please review. Selamat jalan!<p> 


End file.
